Social network platforms continue to grow globally. Users of these platforms constantly seek new ways to connect with their friends across the globe. One way users try to connect with their friends involves exchanging messages at the beginning of a shared special event or holiday, such as at midnight on New Year's Day. However, because a given user's friends can be scattered throughout the globe in different countries and time zones, figuring out exactly when the special event or holiday begins in a given country, where the given user's friend lives, can be challenging.